Alpha and Omega: New Years
by RockytheEco-pup
Summary: Jake, his boyfriend Connor, and their friend Devon take a walk up to the cliff overlooking the truck stop to watch the fireworks that the truck stop's owner will set off in celebration of New Years Eve. YAOI is featured in this story and it is rated T. If you dont like yaoi stories, then don't read it!


Alpha and Omega: New Years Eve

Jake's POV

"Wake up Jake!" I heard my best friend Devon say. Ugh I didn't want to get up. I was having a great dream about Connor.

"Go away Devon! I wanna sleep!" I whined as I faced away from him trying to go back to sleep.

"Fine. I guess I will just hang out with Connor by myself!" He knew that that would get my attention. I jumped up ready to go meet him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I rushed out the door.

We arrived at the clearing where Connor was supposed to meet us but he wasn't there. It wasn't like him to be late. That was my job!

"Where is he? I thought we agreed to meet here by now?" I said as I looked all around the clearing not finding him. It was then I hear the rustling of the nearby bushes.

Next thing I know, I get knocked on my back. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Why, hello there beautiful! You're late as usual!" said the wolf. I looked up to see Connor on top of me. He licks my forehead and I turn a bright red.

"H…h…hey Connor! I guess I kinda overslept." I explained. He just smiles and lovingly nuzzles me.

"I've come to expect that from you which is why I wanted to surprise you!" He laughs.

I lick Connor on the cheek and we just stare at each other. "Get a room why don't ya!" Devon laughs as he approaches us. Connor gets off of me as he greets him.

"Way to ruin the moment you runt!" Connor barks at Devon. "I bet you are still upset he chose me!"

"Wow! Random much? You know I got over him." Devon responded. Me and Devon only dated for a little while before I started dating Connor.

"Guys calm down!" I pull Connor aside to see what was bugging him. "Connor, why did you bite his head off for?"

"I….I just don't trust him around you. You guys used to have a thing for each other. I don't want him to steal you away from me." He confessed as he growls slightly in the direction of Devon.

Ever since Connor and I have gotten together, he would get jealous when I would hang out with Devon.

"I chose you over him Connor. I love you! Devon is just a friend. There's no way I'd leave you for him." I said as I kissed him. "Please apologize to him and let's have a great night!"

"I'll try for you!" He said as we walked back to Devon. "I…I'm sorry for yelling at you Devon. I guess I was a little jealous!" Connor said. From the look on his face, I could tell he meant it.

"It's okay buddy! Everything that happened is in the past!" Devon exclaimed.

"We better get going if we want to make it to the cliff before midnight." I said as we got ready to go.

Connor's POV

I took the lead as we head up to the cliff. I look back and see them talking and laughing. I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous but I promised Jake I wouldn't cause any more problems. I loved Jake and he loved me. That's all that matters.

Thirty minutes into our walk, I hear a complaint behind me.

"Can we take a break? I'm tired!" I look back and it's that runt again.

"If we take a break now, we will never make it to the cliff by midnight" I argued as I just glared at him.

"I think it's a good idea to take a break. I'm starving anyways." Jake said as we could hear his stomach growling.

"Fine. I guess I'll go hunting some food. Wanna come Jake?" I asked hoping to get some alone time with him.

"Sure but what about Devon?" He said looking over to his friend.

"You guys go on without me! I'm gonna take a little nap while you two are gone" Devon said as he let out a big yawn.

"Okay, if you are sure." Jake said. He walks up next to me and we walk into the woods with our tails intertwined as we searched for food.

"You're looking cute today, baby!" I said to him as I could see him starting to turn red.

"You're not looking bad yourself!" he said as he nuzzled me. I love how his fur feels so soft against mine.

"How about we leave the runt behind and go up to the cliff together?" I asked hoping we could have a more romantic evening.

"Why would I leave him behind? He's my friend! And stop calling him runt! He's only slightly smaller than us!" He said as he pulled away from me.

"He's probably still in love with you!" I argued. "Remember how you two met?"

"He stalked me for a while." He answered softly.

"Exactly! Once a stalker, always a stalker!" I continued arguing.

"So what? Later on, I found out that he only stalked me because I was the first friendly wolf he met since his parents died. He had an emotional attachment to me." Jake argued back.

"What makes you think he doesn't now?" I asked as I could tell he was getting angry.

"Because he was happy just to be friends with me and he also found someone else!" He gave me the 'Just shut up!' look.

"Well, nobody told me that. I….I'm sorry for being so jealous. Please forgive me!" I gave him sad eyes which I knew he couldn't resist.

Jake's POV

Not those sad eyes! He knew I couldn't resist them.

"Fine, I guess I forgive you" I said as he nuzzled me to say he was sorry. How could he not know Devon moved on? It seems like since we've been together, he has been daydreaming a lot more than me.

"Thanks Jake!" He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. I just melted as our lips touched. He was a real good kisser.

Just then, we heard the sound of a deer behind a few trees.

"Okay, we both run straight at him and I'll chase him from the rear while you try to cut him off" Connor said as if he was planning his strategies the whole time.

"Got it!" I said as I got in position.

"Good luck babe!" he said as he licked my forehead. As usual when he did that, I blushed like mad.

When the deer was in the perfect spot, Connor and I charged towards the deer. The deer took off and like we planned, I was able to cut it off and he was able to sink his teeth into its neck.

I bit the other side of the neck as we slowly brought the big creature down. We watched as the life slowly left the deer's eyes.

We each then took part of the deer and brought it back to where Devon was napping.

"Wake up Devon! We got food!" I said nudging him. He didn't budge. Next it was Connor's turn.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled as he pounces on top of Devon scaring him to death.

After two minutes of screaming. We were finally able to calm him down. I looked over to see Connor laughing. 

"Well that was a nice wake-up call!" Devon said as he still looked a little frightened.

"Well you wouldn't wake up when Jake nudged you" Connor explained.

"Anyways, we brought back some food!" I said as Devon started to drool.

"Great, I'm starving!" he said as he started to eat. We each started to eat and before long the whole deer was gone.

"Well, we better be on our way if we have any chance of making it to the cliff by midnight." Connor said as he waited for Devon to finish eating.

We both agreed and we started off again for the cliff.

It was shortly before midnight by the time we reached the cliff. The cliff overlooked a truck stop that Uncle Humphrey and Aunt Kate went to. The owner was planning on shooting off these things humans call 'Fireworks' and all three of us wanted to see.

"Well my love, we made it!" Connor said as we approached the edge of the cliff and sat down. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather take here than you!"

That made me blush a little as Devon trudged up to us sitting on the other side of me.

"Well thanks for waiting for me!" Devon said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well maybe if you didn't walk so slow, maybe you wouldn't have fallen behind" Connor argued as he let out a slight growl.

"C'mon guys! We are here to see fireworks, not fight!" I said trying to cool the tension.

"Devon, may I speak to you in private?" Connor asked Devon as he got up from his spot.

"Sure, I guess" responded Devon sounding a little confused. Devon followed Connor out of my hearing range.

Connor's POV

"What do you need?" asked the runt as I tried to talk to him calmly.

"Would you mind sitting away from Jake when the fireworks go off?" I asked hoping for once the runt will listen to me.

"Why? We all came here together! I shouldn't have to sit alone" Devon argued as I tried to avoid ripping his head off.

"You just don't get it! Do you?" I asked as I gave him an angry glare.

"What is there to get?" Devon asked as he just gave me a confused look.

"Well, I was hoping to kiss Jake at midnight." I explained.

"So what?" He said looking bored of the conversation.

"Well, every time me and him have a moment, you ruin it" I just stared at him giving my 'I mean it' looks. He actually seemed to listen to me.

"Sorry…I didn't know it annoyed you so much" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I call you runt sometimes"

"It's okay man! Go and enjoy your time with Jake!"

"I will!" I said as I ran back to sit by my love before midnight.

Jake's POV

I looked over and saw Connor and Devon walking back to where I was sitting, only for some reason, Devon was sitting farther away than he was before.

"Are you okay Devon?" I called over to him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm fine….I just thought over here felt like a better place to sit" I was very confused by that response. The ground felt fine to me. I gave a confused look to Connor and he just smiled.

"Don't worry about it babe! Let's just enjoy the night!"

We sat there overlooking the cliff for a while before we heard the truck stop owner yell "Happy New Year!" He then proceeded to set off a bunch of fireworks.

That is when Connor turned to me and we started kissing as fireworks go off in the background.

"Happy New Year babe!" Connor said to me before giving me another kiss.

"Happy New Year!" I said back to him as I look into those beautiful eyes of his. I then look over to see Devon smiling back at us as we went over to say 'Happy New Year!' to him.

A little while later, we headed down to where our dens were. Me and Connor walked Devon home and then Connor walked me home.

When we got there, he gave me a kiss and said goodnight to me. Once he left, I went inside the den. Apparently my parents saw the whole thing.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" My Mom said as Dad and her each gave me a hug.

"Glad you had a good time watching the fireworks with Devon and Connor!" My Dad said after I hugged him.

"It was a lot of fun!" I said as my tail wags from the thought of it.

"Did Connor kiss you at midnight?" My Mom asked as I start to turn bright red. "I'll take that as a yes."

I yawned as I said goodnight to my parents. I then curled up and fell asleep thinking about the magical kiss I shared with Connor on the cliff. This was the best New Years Eve ever!

**Hi! Thanks for reading my short story! I know this was very late for a New Years story but I have been preoccupied with work and school. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review with what you thought of the story.**


End file.
